The Elements
The Elements are mysterious forces that are generated from Mystic Mountain, the mountain where the first Four Element Lords harnessed their abilities. How Do You Get Element Powers? Excluding the first several generations of Element Users, who typically died from their powers, the Element Power was coded into the human genome. This gene was passed down from generation to generation; basically, if one or both of your parents has Element Powers, then you are most likely going to have powers too. If you are born into one Element (with your parents being either both the same Element, both parents having different Elements, or one parent with powers and one without powers) or into two (both parents with Elements, and the genes are co-dominant), you will, at the age of 10, have to choose one power. Every month in every major city, there is a Choosing Ceremony. In this ceremony, a representative from Element Central comes to each major city with the Element Potions. These potions each have a chemical that will alter your Element gene. The potion will either enhance or edit the existing gene. For example, if you have the Earth Element and want to keep it, you would drink the Earth Potion. The potion would then enhance your Element gene to stabilize your gene. If you had the Air Element but wanted to have the Fire Element, you would drink the Fire Potion and the chemical would edit the existing gene to give you the desired Element. If you had two Elements, for example Water and Earth, you would have to choose one of those powers. Seems easy right? Well, not for everyone. There are many smaller towns and villages that don't have their own Ceremony. People in this situation can send their children to major cities, but typically cities and towns are far apart, and not everyone can afford to do this. This leads to many problems, as if a child doesn't take the Potion, then there can be serious problems, including but not limited to, sickness, heart problems, blood poisoning, weakened immune systems, and in some cases, death. Earth Below is a list of powers that Earth Users have/ can learn. * Terrakinesis...manipulate the land * Seismokinesis...manipulate and generate vibrations * Phutrakinesis...manipulate seeds of plants * Phyllokinesis...manipulate and generate plants * Phytokinesis...manipulate and generate leaves * Lutumkinesis...manipulate clay * Metallokinesis...manipulate metals * Lutumkinesis...manipulate clay * Metallokinesis...manipulate metals * Ferrokinesis...manipulate metal * Florakinesis...manipulate flowers * Flora Ergokinesis...manipulate flora energy * Geokinesis...manipulate the earth * Crystallokinesis...manipulate minerals and crystal * Edaphokinesis ...manipulate terrains * Aurokinesis...manipulate and generate gold * Autumnuskinesis...manipulate Autumn Air Below is a list of abilities that Air Users have/ can learn. * Twilikinesis...manipulate twilight/dusk * Lunarkinesis...manipulate lunar energy * Nitikinesis...manipulate bubbles * Nubikinesis...manipulate clouds * Oxikinesis...manipulate oxygen * Gyrokinesis...manipulate gravity * Heliokinesis...manipulate solar energy * Hyetokinesis...manipulate rain * Atmokinesis...manipulate the weather * Benzinakinesis...manipulate gases * Brontekinesis...manipulate thunder * Aerokinesis...manipulate air * Electrokinesis...manipulate and generate electricity * Aestatekinesis...manipulate Summer Fire Below is a list of powers that Fire Users have/ can learn. * Typhokinesis...manipulate and generate smoke * Anthracokinesis...manipulate coal * Volcano-Agrikinesis...manipulate volcanic fields * Pyrokinesis...manipulate and generate fire * Scintillakinesis...manipulate sparks * Tephrakinesis...manipulate ash * Ionikinesis...manipulate plasma * Infernokinesis...manipulate hellfire * Geo-Thermokinesis...manipulate lava, magma, and volcanoes * Calokinesis...manipulate and generate heat Water Below is a list of abilities that Water Users have/ can learn. * Hydrokinesis...manipulate and generate water * Kheimokinesis...manipulate Winter * Psychrokinesis...manipulate and generate cold * Thalassokinesis...manipulate the ocean * Cryokinesis...manipulate and generate ice